Pranks And Accidents
by baileybeagle
Summary: Abby plays a prank on Tim, he gets back at her. Then when she goes to yell at him in the squadroom. Tim recieves a phone call, grabs his stuff and leaves.
1. Abby's Prank Tim's Prank

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Abby plays a prank on Tim, he gets back at her. Then when she goes to yell at him in the squadroom. Tim recieves a phone call, grabs his stuff and leaves.**

**CHAPTER 1: ABBY'S PRANK/ TIM'S PRANK...**

**MONDAY...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I had been helping Abby down in lab, when I received a call I was needed back in the squad room.

"McGee, wait!" Abby said. "What?" I asked turning to face her.

"You have something on your back." Abby walked over and started to brush something off my back.

Feeling her touch on my back, I wanted to turn around and kiss her. I had never stopped loving her.

She had been the one to break up with me when I asked her that question.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

"Yep, you're all set, Timmy." Abby answered with a smile.

I turn to look at her and she had this look on her face, or maybe I was just imagining it. I turned and headed to the squad room.

**SQUAD ROOM...**

When I walked into the bullpen, Gibbs was nowhere to be found and had probably gone to get coffee. I had my back turned to Tony and he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked and noticed Ziva was trying not to laugh.

"Tim McGee, May be a geek...But he carries a big gun." Tony said.

"Tony, what are you talking about?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"This." Ziva said walking over and pulling something off my back.

It was a note and taking it, I read what it said and sure enough:

TIM MCGEE...MAY BE A GEEK, BUT HE CARRIES A BIG GUN.

"Abby." I muttered and started to head to the elevator.

"McGee, where do you think you're going?" Gibbs asked.

"I have to go see, Abs..." I started to say.

"I called you up to work." Gibbs told me.

'I'll get you back for this, Abby Sciuto.' I thought and came up with a plan.

The rest of the day we were so busy, I didn't get a chance to go see her for the rest of the day. I went down to Abby's lab when the day was over, only to discover she had already left.

I found that unusual, because she always left when the rest of us did.

**TUESDAY...**

I got to work earlier then usual so my plan to get Abby back would work, I even beat Tony.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I got to work and began to wake up my babies, but my Major Mass Spectrometer wouldn't come on.

So I checked around and discovered the problem, someone had unplugged it.

"McGee." I muttered and headed for the bullpen.

Instead of taking the elevator, I took the stairs...

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

"Timothy McGee!" I yelled.

Ziva and Tony looked up startled to see me. Gibbs was nowhere to be found and Tim just looked up from his desk.

"H-hey, Abbs..." Tim replied and tried to smile.

"Why the hell was my..." I began.

"Abs, what are you doing here?" Came Gibbs voice.

"Ask, Mc..." I started, but Tim's phone rang.

"Agent McGee." Tim said picking up the phone and his face paled and after a minute, he hung up.

He looked shocked and my anger for him forgotten, I made my way over to him.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" I asked, noticing he was fighting back tears.

He just grabbed his things and took off out of the squad room.

Without a thought, I followed him and got in the elevator, before the doors closed.


	2. Tim Talks To Abby

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Abby plays a prank on Tim, he gets back at her. Then when she goes to yell at him in the squadroom. Tim recieves a phone call, grabs his stuff and leaves.**

**CHAPTER 2: TIM TALKS TO ABBY...**

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

"McGee, where are you going?" Gibbs yelled, but the elevator doors had closed just after Abby slipped in.

"Wonder what that was about?" Tony asked.

"It could not have been good, by the look on his face." Ziva replied.

"We'll find out soon." Gibbs said getting up to go get a cup of coffee.

After that, the three tried to get back to work, but all of them were worried about McGee. They knew Abby would take care of him and find out what was going on.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I had grabbed my stuff and headed for the elevator, not saying a word to anyone.

Someone had gotten in the elevator, just before the doors had closed.

'It couldn't be true...this had to be a nightmare.' I thought fighting back tears.

"Tim?" I heard someone say with concern and knew it was Abby, she was the one that had followed me.

I felt her put her arms around me in a hug, the one thing I needed. She always seemed to know what I needed...especially when I needed a hug.

Then I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Th-they're de-dead." Was all I could manage, still in shock.

"Who?" Abby asked and I felt her pull back a little to look at me.

"Wh-when th-they got there...Sarah, wa-was barely holding on. I-I can't lose them all." I continued as if Abby had not said a word.

When Abby put her arms around me again and I just clung to her.

"Tim, talk to me. What happened?" I heard, but her voice sounded far away.

"M-my parents, th-they're dead and no...body kn-knows...if Sarah is going to..." I couldn't finish.

"All right, give me your keys. I'll drive you to the hospital." I heard Abby say.

"Abbs...I ca..." I began to protest.

"Timothy McGee, you are in no shape to drive." Abby told me and without another word, I pulled out my keys and handed them to her.

'The hospital...My parents dead...my little sister, Sarah...was barely hanging on.'

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

Tim was in shock and handed me his keys. I took his hand and led him to the car, and then we began to drive.

I glanced at him a few times and it didn't take long to reach the hospital. I was right by his side when we went in.

"Where is Sarah McGee?" I asked, because Tim seemed to have lost his voice.

"Sarah McGee?" The receptionist asked.

"She was in a car accident with her parents. This is her brother." I said getting slightly annoyed.

"Sarah McGee was rushed to surgery..." The receptionist said and gave me the direction to the waiting room where we could wait.

"I-I can't lose my sister." Tim kept repeating as I led him to the waiting room, never letting go of his hand.

"Tim, she will make it and she will be okay. You're not alone, I'm here." I said putting my hands on either side of his face and making him look at me, the tears were still streaming down his face.

'He's the most sensitive of everyone on the team and the most sensitive man I had ever met. I love him and have always loved him, but it was not the time to tell him.'

I wrapped my arms around him again and felt him return the hug.

I could always seem to tell when he needed a hug.

I thought back to that night in the garage, when I had almost been killed in that car...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"I did it Abby. I know how they got in." Tim said. **_

_**"How did you know I was here?" I asked. **_

_**"I didn't. Abby I'm sorry for..." Tim began. **_

_**"I know." I said and put my hands on Tim's shoulders to hug him from behind.**_

_**"I thought you had to ask permission first." Tim said. **_

_**"Never with you, Tim." I had replied and he put his hand on top of mine. **_

_***END OF FLASHBACK**_

Even then, I had known, I would always know and always be there for him not matter what. I would be there for him until the day I died; I don't know what I would do without him.

After a few minutes, I pulled back, even though I didn't really want to. I had to let Gibbs know what was going on.

"I have to go do something and it won't take long. Will you be okay for a minute?" I asked and he just nodded.

I got up and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, before heading down the hall. I bought him a coffee, and then pulled out my phone.

"I had to bring Tim to the hospital. Sarah and their parents were in an accident, I'm going to stay with him. I just wanted you to know." I said as soon as Gibbs picked up his phone.

After hanging up with Gibbs I took the coffee and saw that he was still sitting there and seemed to be staring off into space.

I walked over to him and touched his shoulder, when he looked up I handed him the coffee.

"Thanks." He told me as he took the cup I offered and I took my seat beside him once again.


	3. Waiting At The Hospital

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Abby has a practical joke for Tim, he gets back at her and then as she comes into the sqaudroom. Tim recieves a phone call and has to leave.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Abby plays a prank on Tim, he gets back at her. Then when she goes to yell at him in the squadroom. Tim recieves a phone call, grabs his stuff and leaves.**

**CHAPTER 3: WAITING AT THE HOSPITAL...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I don't remember getting to the car or the ride, but I do remember sitting down in the waiting room.

"Tim, she will make it and she will be okay. You're not alone, I'm here." Abby said putting her hands on either side of my face and I still felt the tears.

She wrapped her arms around me again and I gratefully returned the hug.

I had seen the look on her face and I knew she loved me...

Not like a puppy...as she had told me in the past, but really loved me. After a minute, I felt her pull away.

"I have something to go do and it won't take long. Will you be okay for a minute?" Abby asked and I just nodded.

I didn't want her to go, but it seemed I had lost my voice and couldn't talk.

She got up and after giving my hand a gentle squeeze, she left the waiting room. I knew she had gone to tell Gibbs.

I was lost in my memories, happier times growing up...

My parents alive...

Sarah, my little sister full of life...

Mom always there and the Admiral when he wasn't working.

'How would I tell, Sarah that our parents were dead? What if she didn't make it; what if I lost them all? My entire family.

I still had my grandmother, Penny. I had lost my parents and now...now I might lose my sister too.'

Sarah had only a few years ago, covered in blood...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"I think I killed someone, Tim." Sarah had said. **_

_***END FLASHBACK**_

I had done everything I could to protect her and clear her name. In the end it turned out, she had been set up and was found innocent.

Then today...my parents and Sarah had been in an accident.

'Where had they gone? What had happened?'

I was never going to talk to or see my parents again. Would I ever be able to talk to, Sarah again?

Then a thought ran through my mind...Protect her.

I had broken a promise I made years ago.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"Always protect your sister no matter what." My father said as I looked down at my new baby sister. **_

_**"I promise." I said. **_

_***END FLASHBACK**_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, Abby held a cup out to me.

"Thanks." I said taking the cup as Abby took the seat she had been sitting in beside me.


	4. News On Sarah McGee

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Abby plays a prank on Tim, he gets back at her. Then when she goes to yell at him in the squadroom. Tim recieves a phone call, grabs his stuff and leaves.**

**CHAPTER 4: NEWS ON, SARAH MCGEE...**

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

The phone on Gibbs desk rang and already having guessing whom it was, he picked it up.

"Hey, Abbs, what's going on? All right, just stay with him." Gibbs said.

"Did Abby say what was wrong?" Tony asked.

"McGee's sister and parents were in an accident. His parents were killed and his sister is in surgery, barely hanging on. Abby is going to stay with him." Gibbs told them.

"Boss, should..." Tony began.

"No, Abby is there with him and I think she is the only one he'll want with him right now." Gibbs said cutting off what Tony was going to say.

**THE HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

It had only been a few hours, but it seemed much longer.

Tim had long since gotten rid of his cup of coffee and now we were sitting in silence.

I was just sitting with Tim, with my arms around him to let him know I was there and I wasn't going anywhere.

Then finally, after about four hours a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Is there anyone here for, Sarah McGee?" He asked.

"I am." Tim said standing up and seemed to be leaning on me just a little bit.

"It seems she is a fighter..." The doctor began.

"Is she all right?" Tim asked not letting finish.

"She has pulled through, but there were a few complications." The doctor.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

"Wh-what kind of complications?" I asked and the doctor seemed unsure if he should tell me.

"I do..." The doctor began.

"What's wrong with my sister?" I asked.

"She's in a coma." The doctor finally told me.

"Can I see her?" I asked. "Right now she is in recovery; you will be able to see her in a few hours when we move her to ICU." The doctor told me.

When he left, I wanted to follow and go see my sister. I wanted to make sure that she was alive and I hadn't lost her, as we had just lost our parents.

Instead, I felt Abby pull me over to a chair and sit down beside me. Her hand never left mine and then I looked at her.

"I told you she would make it." Abby said once I looked at her and it wasn't until then I realized how tired I was.

"Abby, I...thank you for being here." I told her.

"I'll always be here for you no matter what. Now let's get you home so you can get some rest." Abby told me.

"I...can't leave, Sarah..." I began.

"Tim, you need to go home and rest. She has nurses and doctors to look after her; they will call if something happens. We'll come back in a couple of hours, okay?" Abby asked.

Standing up, she took my hand and gave it a tug. Then I gave a nod and we left the hospital. It didn't take long and I was surprised to find that we were in my parking lot.

I got out and started to my apartment. I looked back in when I heard the other car door close.

"What are you doing, Abbs?" I asked.

"Well, you're going to go take a nap. So I'm going to stay so I'll be here to wake you up in a couple of hours." Abby told me and took my hand. "Abby..." I began, but she just tugged my hand and started to lead me to my apartment.

As soon as we got in, I went to my room and then I laid down. I thought I felt her lay down beside me, just before I fell asleep.


	5. Shocks And Seeing Sarah

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Abby plays a prank on Tim, he gets back at her. Then when she goes to yell at him in the squadroom. Tim recieves a phone call, grabs his stuff and leaves.**

**CHAPTER 5: SHOCKS & SEEING SARAH...**

**TIM'S BEDROOM...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I watched Tim lay down and almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes. I laid down beside him, just wanting to remind him I wasn't far away.

I don't know if he knew I was there, but I laid on my side and just watched him sleep.

"I love you, Timmy. I was wrong, because I love you and not like a puppy. Everything will be all right." I whispered as I reached out and put my hand on his cheek.

He reached up and put his hand over mine, for a minute I thought he was going to wake up.

'How could I have broken up with him? How could I have broken up with the best man I ever met?

I was so scared of commitment, but with Tim, it was different and that was what had scared me the most. There had been something special between us from the time we met and I had ruined it. He even got a tat on his ass to impress me.'

At the thought, I gave a soft laugh, then he didn't something I didn't expect and I almost said something in surprise. He pulled me closer and just held on to me.

I guess I fell asleep, but woke up instantly a while later...

"Sarah!" Tim called and he was sitting up in the bed.

He then looked around and seemed surprised, even more surprised when he found out I was laying there.

"Its okay, Tim. I brought you home, you fell asleep once you laid down and I didn't want you to feel alone." I told him.

"Sa-Sarah?" Tim asked and I couldn't tell if he had heard anything, I just said or was even awake.

"She's fine, Tim. Do you want to go see her now?" I asked, looking at the clock and realizing it had been three hours since we had left the hospital. "How am I going to make it through this? My parents? Sarah?" Tim asked.

"Tim, I told you earlier. I am here for you and will be not matter what. Everything will be all right." I said.

We got up and soon we had once again reached the hospital.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

Once telling them who we were there to see, they told us where to find her.

**SARAH'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

We walked over to the bed where we were told Sarah was. It was a stranger in the bed; she looked nothing like my sister.

'How could this happen? How could I lose my parents and maybe still lose, Sarah?'

"This can't be happening." I whispered and felt Abby lean against me or maybe I leaned against her.

I squeezed Abby's hand as we approached the bed and she squeezed back.

Abby had not left my side since I found out about my parents and Sarah. Abby had taken me home several hours ago and had stayed with me.

Something happened in my sleep and at first; I thought it was a dream.

_'I love you, Timmy. I was wrong, because I love you and not like a puppy. Everything will be all right. I then felt a hand on my cheek and I think I put my hand over Her's.'_

I had then been surprised to wake up a couple of hours ago and find Abby had laid down beside me.

I couldn't think of that now, I wanted to tell Abby how much I still loved her and how much I wanted there to be an...Us again. I wanted to tell her before it was too late and something happened.

Something that I wouldn't be able to tell her how I still felt, even after all these years and from the moment, I met her.

That didn't matter right now though. All that mattered right now was, Sarah and hoping she would live.

As I sat down in the chair beside the bed, I noticed Abby was getting ready to leave. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

Abby found another chair and sat down beside me, taking my hand in hers I sat holding a silent vigil next to, Sarah.

Hoping that no matter how many days or weeks went by that she would wake up.

"Abs?" I asked after a while.

"What, Timmy?" Abby asked.

"Don't you have to work?" I asked.

"No, Tim, I already talked to Gibbs and said I'm going to stay beside you." Abby told me.

Then for a while longer, we sat there in silence, until I had to know and couldn't wait any longer.

"Abby, there's I have to know." I said.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Di-did you mean what you said?" I asked.

"When?" Abby asked confused.

"I was dreaming and I thought I heard you say something...

'I love you, Timmy. I was wrong, because I love you and not like a puppy. Everything will be all right.'

Then I thought I felt your hand on my cheek." I told her and she looked a little shocked.

"Every word, Timmy. Did you know when I put my hand on your cheek; you took your hand and covered mine." Abby asked.

"I did?" I asked in surprise and Abby nodded.

"Yeah, how..." Abby began.

"Abby, there's something I have to tell you, but I can't do it right now, okay? Not while my sister is here fighting for her life." I said.

"I know, Timmy." Abby told me.

"Will you stay here with me?" I asked.

"For as long as you need me." Abby replied with a smile and I felt a little better, knowing she wouldn't leave me


	6. Sarah And The Scare

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby has a practical joke for Tim, he gets back at her and then as she comes into the sqaudroom. Tim recieves a phone call and has to leave.**

**CHAPTER 6: SARAH & THE SCARE...**

**SARAH'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

Tim seemed to relax when I told him that I would stay with him as long as he needed me to.

Then it happened...

The machines went off, the doctors and nurses pushed us out of the way. They began to work on Sarah.

I could see the terror in Tim's eyes and knew what he was thinking. I was thinking almost the same thing.

'Not Sarah too. Please don't take Sarah, he just lost his parents.' I thought silently.

After a few minutes, they stabilized her and we returned to our seats.

"Please, Sarah, don't scare me like that again. You need to fight, I know you're strong and I just need you to wake up." Tim said one of his hands in hers and the other hand mine.

'Sarah, come on. Your brother needs you and I think he would be lost without you.' I thought hoping on some level she would hear us and wake up.

After a while I felt Tim begin to lean on me and just a few minutes a nurse said we needed to leave and could come back tomorrow.

"I'm not leaving her...my sister needs me." Tim said and refused to leave.

"Tim, you need eat. Come on..." I began.

"I'm not hungry, Abby and I'm not leaving my sister." Tim told me, not looking me.

"Tim..." I began.

"I'm not leaving, Abby. I can't...what if..." Tim started, but I cut him.

"You need to eat." I told him and he looked terrified at the idea of leaving Sarah.

I knew he was thinking about earlier and what had happened. I thought for a minute and then it came to me.

I hated the idea of where to eat, but it was the only way to get him to eat. If I took him there, he wouldn't be too far from Sarah.

"We'll go down to cafeteria to eat. That way we won't be too far." I suggested and after another glance at Sarah, he got up and followed me.

I looked over to him walking beside me and realized he looked lost.

"Are you okay, Tim?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I just lost my parents and might lose my sister, now you're asking if I'm okay? I'm fine!" Tim said and began to walk a little faster.

"Timothy McGee! Stop, listen to me..." I said and he turned to me.

"I'm so..." Tim began.

"Tim, you have every right to be angry right now and I know you're scared..." I began.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

"You're right, Abbs. I am a little scared, because I don't want to lose my little sister. I broke a promise." I told her.

"What promise?" Abby asked as we began to walk down the hall again.

"I promised my dad, on the day I met Sarah for the first time...that I would protect her. Why is every time I'm asked to protect someone, I can never protect them? Those times I was supposed to protect you..." I began.

"Tim, you have never once failed to protect me or anyone. What happened to your parents and Sarah was not something you could stop. I want you to remember something..." Abby said and made sure I was looking her in the eye.

"What?" I asked.

"I've seen you risk your life day after day. The times you were supposed to protect me, I had a part in that too. I made that decision to ignore what you told me that night, when you told me not to open the door for anyone. I know you Tim, you would risk you life for your family and friends..." Abby began.

"But..." I began.

"The day Sarah came to you and told you she thought she killed someone, you almost quit your job at NCIS thinking that would help you protect her. You never broke a promise to protect your sister, anyone or me. I never want to hear you say that again, okay?" Abby asked and for a moment, we just stood there in the hallway of the hospital.

"Okay, thanks, Abbs." I said and kissed her cheek without thinking.

I kissed her a little longer then I should have and after giving me a quick hug, I felt her tug my hand.

"Good, now let's go get you something to eat." Abby told me.


	7. Three Weeks Later

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby has a practical joke for Tim, he gets back at her and then as she comes into the sqaudroom. Tim recieves a phone call and has to leave.**

**CHAPTER 7: THREE WEEKS LATER...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**THREE WEEKS LATER...**

**TIM'S APARTMENT...**

It has now been three weeks since the accident and Sarah remains in a coma.

Though Sarah had been in a coma, I had stood beside Tim the day of his parent's funeral.

We were hardly ever apart since Tim found out about his parents and sister being in the accident.

After taking a few days off to be beside Tim, I had returned to work part time. NCIS had brought someone in to do the work when I wasn't here.

Every day I would check their work and then continue with what I had to do. I was becoming very tired and trying to act like my normal self.

The Caf-Pows kept me awake; it was becoming a little stressful.

Because I would work...  
>Go home...<br>Take a shower, get dressed...  
>Then I would go force Tim to leave Sarah's side.<p>

He had told Director Vance that he though he loved NCIS and his job there, his sister needed him more right now and NCIS could fire him if they wanted to. The day he would return to work, is the day Sarah woke up and he knew she would be okay.

It had now become a habit since the day that I would pry him away from Sarah's side. I would take back to his apartment and then stay...

While he took a shower and changed his clothes...

As soon as he was done, he wanted to return to Sarah's side.

At first, we had argued about it, but I told him it would do no good to argue with me. I had actually been staying at his apartment to keep him away at night, so he could get some rest.

I knew when Sarah woke up and was released from the hospital; I would have to go back to my apartment.

At first, I had missed going home at night, but now the idea of going back to my apartment made me a little sad. I had gotten used to staying with Tim.

I was now once again lying beside him and watching him sleep.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

Since the accident, I had tried to go to work, but couldn't think of anything...except my sister.

After a few days of that, I gave up and returned to her side, until Abby had begun to come and drag me away.

At first, I had argued with her about it. I wanted to be there in case something happened.

Abby told me it was no good to argue and would force me to go home at night, and then she would stay with me.

It was odd, Abby had been living in my apartment for the past month and it was just...I guess, a comfort she was there.

I knew once this was over and Sarah woke up, she would go back to her apartment. Things would go back to the way they had been...

Just best friends at work and nothing more.

I loved her and I was waiting for Sarah to wake up, before I could tell her. The thought of Abby going back to her apartment and things going back to the way they had been...made me a little sad.

Though we had been sleeping the same bed for a month, it was not like when we were dating.

A thought ran through my mind and I almost laughed...

'We're adults, McGee. We can share the same bed.'

I lost count of how many times she had said that and she was right. It was becoming a normal thing that she would...

Pick me up at the hospital...  
>Bring me home...<br>Make sure I took a shower, changed clothes, ate something...  
>Then after hours of just talking, listening to music or watching movies...<br>We would get in my bed and just sleep...Nothing else.

I loved waking up next to her and holding her at night.

I never wanted it to end, but knew it would eventually.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

**SARAH'S ROOM...**

Today Abby had shown up to take me home and something happened. I didn't notice at first and then for the first time since the accident, my parent's deaths and Sarah being in a coma...I smiled.

She had moved her hand just a little, but the doctors told me it was involuntarily. I took her hand as Abby stood beside me.

"Come on, Sarah. Open your eyes...wake up." I commanded, but she didn't open her eyes and I was on my way out the door.

I heard something, froze and turned back. Abby looked back at me her hand in mine, when she felt me stop.

Then I heard it again, a little louder this time.

"Go get a doctor." I whispered to Abby, and then I ran back to Sarah's side.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, but it was a look, I didn't like.

Confused and like...

"Who are you?" Sarah asked and I felt my heart drop.

"I'm Tim, I'm your brother and you are, Sarah McGee." I told her.

She didn't know who I was, she didn't know our parents were dead and that the funeral had been three weeks ago.

'How could this happen? First, my parents died and now my sister didn't know who I was. How was I going to tell her about our parents when she asked? Because I knew she would eventually.'

"What happened?" She asked, and then I noticed the doctor and Sarah looked so scared.

I didn't know what to do, I felt Abby slide her arm through mine and looked at her.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

Tim stood there and I could read his face...

"What's wrong?" I asked wanting him to tell me.

"Sarah, d-doesn't know who I am." Tim told me.

I slid my arm out of his and wrapped both my arms around his waist giving him a hug. He put an arm around me.

It was almost like there was an...Us, between Tim and I again. We hadn't discussed it; it seemed to be an unspoken agreement, which we would discuss when the time was right.

Soon the doctors had checked Sarah over and except for her memory; she seemed fine.

It was a couple of hours later, after the doctors had run a few tests and then they told us. Only time would tell when Sarah got her memory back.

So instead of leaving when I showed up to take Tim home, we stayed. We had just stepped up to Sarah's bedside again and it was the first time she knew I was there.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked me.

"I'm Abby Sciuto; I work at NCIS with T..." I began.

"NCIS? That sounds familiar." She said.

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Tim told her.

"I've been there before haven't I?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, but it's been a while." Tim said.

"If I was there at NCIS and NCIS catches criminals, am I a criminal?" Sarah asked.

"No, you..." Tim began.

"Hey, Tim, I've got to go make a phone call." I told him, then letting go of his hand and not thinking of what I was doing...

I did something that I never thought I would to again...

I kissed him on the cheek before walking out the door and I remembered that day a month ago, when he had kissed me on the cheek a little longer then he should have.

'Were we starting something again and not realizing it? Would we end up breaking rule twelve and get back together?'

There was a part of me that wanted that more then anything. When I kissed him on the cheek, it had felt right.

The last three weeks I had been living more at his apartment then mine.

**OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL...**

I needed some air, so I stepped outside the hospital and pulled out my phone. Then waited for the answer, I knew though it was evening they would be in the squad room.

The three of them had been working harder, since Tim had been staying at his sister's side.

"Hey, Gibbs, I came to pick up Tim tonight and something happened when we were about to leave...Sarah woke up...she has amnesia...no, not even Tim..." I said and after talking a few more minutes, I hung up.

I made my way back to Tim and Sarah. I heard her say something, just before I walked back in the room.

"Are you dating, Abby?" Sarah asked.

"No." Tim began.

"Then why did she kiss you before she left the room?" Sarah asked.

"Abby and I dated years ago, but it didn't work out, okay? You always tell..." Tim began.

"What? What do I always tell you?" Sarah asked and I could in her voice she was begging for an answer to who she was.

"You're always telling me not to but into your life so much." Tim told her.

"Maybe, but right now...I don't know anything." Sarah replied.

"I know." Tim said and I could hear the sadness.

I was about to leave and go wait for Tim down the hall when I heard something that made me stop, something that I had been wondering myself.

"If you two are not dating, then what is going on with you two?" Sarah asked. From where I was standing, I could see Tim beginning to turn a little red.

"Nothing...our boss, has a rule...Rule twelve: Never date a co-worker." I heard Tim say and I heard Sarah laugh.

"You just told me you dated years ago, but it didn't work out. It seems to me that your boss must not be a n..." Sarah began.

"Gibbs is a nice guy." Tim told her defending Gibbs.

"It sounds like you broke this rule years ago to be together. What's stopping you now? I can see how much you two like each other." Sarah told him.

"A lot has happen in the past three weeks and she's just been there for me." Tim told Sarah.

"You didn't answer my question. You two met at work right?" Sarah asked and I knew she would have put that together.

"Yeah, we didn't meet in person until after a case, when we went to lunch." Tim said.

"So what has changed from the day you met her, the day you two broke up and now?" Sarah asked.

"Why are you so curious?" I heard Tim ask and almost laughed aloud.

"It just seems to me that you two look like you're more then co-workers or friends." Sarah told him.

"Can we change the subject?" Tim asked.

It was then I walked down the hall.


	8. The Way Things Used To Be

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby has a practical joke for Tim, he gets back at her and then as she comes into the sqaudroom. Tim recieves a phone call and has to leave.**

**CHAPTER 8: THE WAY THINGS USED TO BE...**

**SARAH'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

"Can we change the subject?" I asked and Sarah laughed. "Why? So I won't ask anymore questions about you and Abby?" Sarah asked. "That's a part of it." I replied.

"Okay, you never told me what you and Abby do at NCIS." Sarah said.

"Abby, is the forensic specialist and I am a Special Agent that goes to the crime scenes. There are two other Agents, Senior Field Tony DiNozzo..." I began and Sarah laughed again.

"DiNozzo? Are you sure it not Bozo the clown?" Sarah asked and I laughed.

'I'll have to remember that one.' I thought.

"No, it's Senior Field Agent Tony DiNozzo and Special Agent Ziva David. Then there's our boss Leroy Jethro Gib..." I began. "The one with the stupid rule 12?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah and that's not the only rule there are..." I started.

"Tim, I know there had to be more rules. Since you said rule 12. Who else?" Sarah said and for a minute I looked at her, she had sounded just like her old self.

"The director Leon Vance, the ME's assistant Jimmy Palmer. Then there's the ME Ducky." I told her.

"Ducky?" Sarah asked.

"His real name is Donald Mallard, but everyone calls him Ducky." I told her and felt like I was talking to a complete stranger, instead of my sister. "I wish I could remember. When I get out of here will you take me to NCIS?" Sarah asked and then yawned.

"Sure. I'm going to go so you can get some sleep, okay?" I asked.

"I've been sleeping a long time and don't want to go back to sleep." She told me with another yawn.

"Well, I can tell you're starting to get tired." I said and started to leave, I had just gotten to the door when she asked the one thing I had been dreading.

"Tim, if you're my brother. Where are our parents? Why am I here?" Sarah asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said looking back at her and after fighting it a little longer, she fell asleep.

I found Abby sitting in a chair, just down the hall. She had her head leaned against the wall and eyes closed.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

"Hey, Tim, are you ready to go or do you want to keep undressing me?" I asked opening my eyes and he started to turn red.

"Let's just go." Tim said.

**TIM'S APARTMENT...**

It took only a few minutes to get back to Tim's apartment and then we both sat on the couch.

I didn't think about it as leaned against him and laid my head on his shoulder. I guess he didn't think about what he was doing when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Abs?" I heard him say after a little bit.

"What?" I asked and opened my eyes to look at him.

"We need to talk." Tim said.

I felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over me and I knew what he wanted to talk about. We had avoided it for weeks, but the time had finally come to talk.

I remember what he had said weeks ago.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"Abby, there's something I have to tell you. But I can't right now, okay?" Tim had asked. **_

_**"I know, Timmy." I had told him. **_

_***END FLASHBACK**_

"About what you couldn't tell me that night we sat beside, Sarah?" I asked.

"Yeah, Abs..." Tim couldn't seem to go and I felt tears.

'He was going to say it was time for me to go home. Thank you for everything in the last three weeks. Can we just go back to the way things were?'

"Tim, I-I met you and you were different from every guy I dated. That's what scared me and why I couldn't commit to you. It would have hurt to..." I began, but he cut me off and began with the words I was dreading.

"Abby, I can't thank you enough for everything in this past three week. I..." Tim started to say, but I got up and started to leave. "I guess it's time for me to go." I stated for the door, but he grabbed my hand.

I kept my back to him, because I didn't want him to see the tears.

"Abby, wait." Tim said, but pulling my hand out of his...I gathered my things and left.

**ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

I guess that's what he wanted; when I got home, I sat on my couch and cried. I never cry, but I thought Tim and I were getting back together.

My home phone and then my cell phone rang, but I didn't answer either. I knew who it was and after what happened, I just didn't want to talk to him right now.

'You didn't let him finish.' Said a voice in my head.

"Because I knew what he was going to say." I said aloud.

After a while, I got ready for bed and for the first time in three weeks I climbed into my coffin. It now felt empty and cold, I missed Tim's arms around me.

I eventually fell asleep and began to dream, I dreamed of the three weeks and spending so much time with, Tim.

I hadn't wanted it to end, but in the end, it had.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**TIM'S APARTMENT...**

By the time I got outside, she was gone. I tried to call her home phone and then her cell phone, but she hadn't answered either.

After a while, I just sat down at my typewriter, but nothing came to me and I just sat there.

'What had I said to make her leave?' I then gave myself a mental headslap.

'Abby, I can't thank you enough for everything in the past three weeks I...' It was at that point she left.

I had thought we were working things out and on the verge of getting back what we had lost; I thought that was wanted.

Maybe I was wrong...

Many things had changed in the past three weeks and I thought about it all, Abby had been there through everything.

She had kept her promise to me.

My parents had died...  
>Sarah was in a coma and almost died...<br>Now Sarah didn't know who I was or anything else...

Every day for the past three weeks, I had woken up with Abby at my side and though things had never gone beyond sleeping.

Then tonight I had tried to tell Abby that I loved her and wanted us together again. She had told me weeks ago, that I hadn't dreamed what she said about loving me.

Now I was confused...

She had told me she really loved me and not like a puppy. Then I told her I couldn't talk about it, because Sarah was still in the coma.

That we could talk about it later, maybe telling her that is why she changed her mind.

She thought I didn't care and then a thought came to me. I got dressed grabbed my wallet and keys, then made my way over to Abby's apartment. I knocked, but there was no answer.

After debating for a minute I found the spare key and let myself in, I looked around and didn't see her.

I went into her bedroom and she was asleep in her coffin, but there were dried tear streaks on her cheeks.

I would talk to her in a couple of days, after Sarah was released from the hospital. I had said she could be with me on my first day back to work.

I then left her apartment a quietly as I could and made my way home.

Once I lay down in my bed, it felt empty and cold. I missed Abby beside me, holding onto her as we slept.

It took a few hours, but I finally fells asleep. I dreamed of how I had come to depend on Abby and realized I had broken a rule...

Rule 8: Never take anything for granted

I had taken for granted the fact that Abby would stay after spending as much time as she had with me since everything that had happened.


	9. Back To Work And Talking

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby has a practical joke for Tim, he gets back at her and then as she comes into the sqaudroom. Tim recieves a phone call and has to leave.**

**CHAPTER 9: BACK TO WORK & TALKING...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

It had been a few days now and Tim was due back at work today. I had ignored his calls and hadn't spoken to him in two days now.

Every since that night, I had gone back to having my Caf-Pows.

Whenever Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, Tony or Gibbs came to see me. I tried to act like my normal self.

I could tell though, that they knew something was wrong.

One day Ziva came in and found me in my office. She had already guessed something was wrong, but today she had no evidence to bring down or anything.

So I knew she came down to talk to me, she seemed surprised to see me.

I had no make up on, my hair was down and she caught me crying.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

I got off the elevator and Sarah followed me into the squad room.

"Hey, Probie!" Tony greeted.

"McGee, what..." Gibbs began as he came in with his coffee.

"I promised Sarah the other day other day, when she got out of the hospital she could come to NCIS with me." I replied.

"Why did he call you, Probie?" Sarah questioned.

"It's just something he's been calling me since I started here, when I was still working to become a field agent." I said.

Then looking at Sarah, she had this look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You and someone else picked me up from a library, but I can't remember why. You said you were always nice to hot girls." She told Tony and I glared at him.

"You remember that? What else do you remember?" I asked and then she looked at Gibbs.

"You once told me to hold on to something. Does it have anything to do with the last time I was here?" Sarah asked, as she glanced at Gibbs then looked at me.

"You were having memory flashes and I told you to hold onto the memories." Gibbs told her.

"I lost my memory before?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, it do..." I began.

"Why was I here?" Sarah asked interrupting.

"I..." I began not wanting to tell her the reason.

"Tell me. Why was I here before?" Sarah asked.

"You were a suspect in a murder." I told her with a sigh.

"You told me I wasn't a criminal." She accused me with a glare.

"You're not a criminal. You were accused, but you were cleared." I told her.

I heard the elevator doors open, when I looked Ziva came into the squad room. She had Abby with her and Abby even though she had her hair in her usual pigtails.

She didn't look like herself; there was something different about her. I could tell she had been crying, when Abby looked at me it was a glare.

Then Abby turned around and headed for the elevator. I couldn't figure out why Abby was mad at me and knew it was something to do with the fact was she had been ignoring me for the past few days.

I was torn...a part of me wanted to stay here with, Sarah and the other wanted to chase after Abby and finally talk to her about the other night.

"You were the other person that picked me up at the library. What was I doing at the library?" Sarah asked.

"You were studying English Lit; to become a writer." I told her.

"It has to run in Mc..." Tony began, but stopped when I looked around confused.

"It has to run in what?" Sarah asked.

"In the family, I'm a writer too." I told her.

"Go after her." Ziva told me and I knew she had seen the look on my face.

"Hey, Sarah, want to pretend to be an agent with NCIS?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean? Why would I do that if I was studying to become a writer?" Sarah asked.

"So your brother can go talk to Abby." Tony said and I knew he had seen Abby too.

"Abby, the one that was at the hospital with you? The one you said was a forensic specialist?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Abby was the one with me at the hospital the other day." I said.

"Is this your desk?" Sarah asked walking over to my desk.

"Yes, will..." I started to say and she just sat down at my desk.

"I'll just wait here until you get back." Sarah told me.

"I'll tell you sto..." Tony began.

"DiNozzo!" I heard Gibbs say as I got to the elevator.

"I think your rule twelve is stupid. Tim really seems to love Abby." I heard Sarah say and I knew I was turning red.

"Hey, Probie..." Tony began, but I heard a slap to the back of the head.

I never heard a reply, because it was at that point I stepped into the elevator.

It didn't take me long to reach Abby's lab and I stopped just outside the door.

**ABBY P.O.V.**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

I had gone with Ziva up to the squad room, but then Tim had been there and I came back down to my lab. That was about five minutes ago and then I felt him in the doorway.

I can always feel when he's around, and I knew he was standing there just inside the doorway.

"I know you're there, McGee and I told you before..." I began.

"I know, not to lurk without a permit." Tim said entering my lab.

This was the first time in two days we had said anything to each other and I knew why he was here.

"I don't want..." I began.

"Abby, we need to talk about the other night. You didn't let me finish and you've been avoiding me for two days. Then when you came into the squad room..." Tim started and I felt him beside me.

It reminded me of all the time we had spent together in the past three weeks.

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"McGee, let me go. Remember I can Kill..." I began.

"Abby, I know you can kill me. We need to talk, you didn't let me finish the other night. Listen to me, okay?" Tim asked and turned me so I was facing him.

"I know you just want to..." I began.

"Abby, I couldn't tell you how I felt that night. You told me when I asked you that night that you really did love me and I couldn't talk about it then, because I Sarah was fighting for her life. Then she woke up and I wanted to talk to you that night...you just left. Abby, I love you. I've loved you since I heard your voice and then when I met you, I knew you were different. That's just one of the many things I love about you." Tim said gently and I looked at him at first I didn't know what to say.

'I looked at him to make sure he wasn't playing a prank, but this was Tim. He didn't play pranks with feelings and he looked sincere.

He was my Tim...

He was my geek...

Just as he had always been, even after I broke up with him. I knew how much he loved me and knew even when I broke up with him; his feelings for me had never changed.'

"Tim..." I began, but he leaned down and kissed me.

Then I couldn't help it, I kissed him back and after so many years...it still felt right.

I had gone out with some guys, but it never felt right.

Then we heard the door to my lab open.


	10. Sarah's Day At NCIS

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby has a practical joke for Tim, he gets back at her and then as she comes into the sqaudroom. Tim recieves a phone call and has to leave.**

**CHAPTER 10: SARAH'S DAY AT NCIS...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

When I kissed her...it felt right and I remembered times we had kissed, when we were dating. Though I had kissed other women, it was nothing like when I kissed Abby.

Then we heard the door to the lab open.

There in the doorway stood...Sarah, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva.

"I told you that Tim really seemed to love Abby and rule 12 was a stupid rule." Sarah said to Gibbs.

"B-boss." I started, but Gibbs seemed to be fighting back a smile.

"Those two having been breaking rule 12 for years." Gibbs said and I looked at him not sure I had heard right.

"Y-you..." I stuttered and Tony began to laugh, until Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head.

"You didn't think I noticed? The way you two flirted, the way you acted around each other and playing grab..." Gibbs began.

"Are you saying you're going to let Tim and I be together?" Abby asked.

"I can't..." Gibbs began and Abby looked upset.

"Wh..." She started to ask.

"Because you two have been breaking rule 12 since the day you met." Gibbs told her with a smile.

"Yeah, I remember when McGeek was trying to impress you by getting a tattoo on..." Tony began.

"Shut up, Tony." I told him and could feel myself going red.

I looked at Abby when she wrapped her arms around me.

"You have a tattoo?" Sarah asked and I glared at Tony.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling what it says or anything about it." I told Sarah and if possible felt myself go even redder.

I was going to kill Tony later and he began to laugh harder. Until again Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head.

"Does that happen all the time?" Sarah asked and I knew she was talking about what Gibbs did to Tony.

"Only when he deserves and that's most of the time." I said and Tony glared at me.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I just stood here with my arms around Tim and watched everyone.

I felt a lot better then I had in two days, after finally talking to Tim and finding out how he felt about me.

"Well if everyone is done, it's time we got back to work. McGee..." Gibbs started, and then Sarah and I both looked at him.

"What?" We asked at the same time and then I couldn't help, but smile.

"Tim, I want you upstairs so that you're not down here distracting Abby." Gibbs said.

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and Tim started to leave, but Tim stopped and looked back at Sarah.

"Are you coming?" Tim asked.

"I think I'll stay down here...if that's okay? I don't have my stuff to study and thought maybe I could just hang around down here." Sarah replied and Tim looked at me.

"It's all right with me." I told him.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled.

"Coming boss!" Tim said and then we heard the elevator doors close.

**ABBY AND SARAH ALONE IN ABBY'S LAB...**

I started to get to work as Sarah took Tim's usual seat by the computer.

"So Tim has a tattoo to impress you and he's not willing to talk about. Have you seen it?" Sarah asked me with a smile and I laughed.

"Yes, I've seen it." I told her.

"Why would he need a tattoo to impress you? I thought you worked together." Sarah said.

"The first time we talked was over the phone and the first time we met was after a case, when we decided to go to lunch. I think Tony had something to do with him getting a tattoo." I told her.

"Tim told me when I woke up you two were not dating, because you had broke up years ago. The way you two were acting it seemed like you were dating." Sarah said.

"I was just there for him from the time..." I stopped.

"From the time of what?" Sarah asked and I wondered what I should tell her.

"The time you went into a coma." I said finally, trying to work.

Sarah seemed to get lost in her thoughts for a minute and I was able to get some work done, before she asked me something I couldn't answer.

"I know I was in a coma, but the night I woke up and talked to, Tim. I asked him two questions, he said he would tell me later and then I fell asleep. It's been two days and he won't talk about it. Do you know why I was in the hospital and where my parents are?" Sarah asked.

I didn't know what to say and knew before I could tell her; I needed to talk to Tim.

"I'll talk to Tim and tell him he needs to tell you, okay?" I asked.

"I wish everyone would stop treating me like a child that doesn't need to know anything." I heard Sarah mutter and I almost smiled, because she was so much like Tim.

"Where have you been staying?" I asked.

"Tim insisted that I stay with him. When I asked him about where I lived, he said in a dorm on campus. I want to go back to my dorm, but don't think I can right now." Sarah replied.


	11. Sarah Finds Out The Truth

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby has a practical joke for Tim, he gets back at her and then as she comes into the sqaudroom. Tim recieves a phone call and has to leave.**

**CHAPTER 11: SARAH FINDS OUT THE TRUTH...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

I was sitting at my desk working, when I looked up Abby was standing and looking around I didn't see, Sarah. Gibbs was not at his desk and had more then likely gone to get more coffee.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked.

"She's down in my lab. We need to talk, Tim." Abby told me.

"Can it wa..." I started.

"No, come on." Abby said grabbing my hand and leading me toward the elevator.

**ELEVATOR...**

Once inside Abby hit the emergency switch.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"Sarah." Abby told me.

"What about, Sarah? Is she all right?" I asked.

"No, Tim, she's not. She's told me that she wishes everyone would stop treating her like a child that doesn't need to know anything. Tim, Sarah needs to know what happened that day and what happened to your parents." Abby said, taking his hand and I knew she was right.

"My dad told me to pro..." I began.

"Tim, she needs to know. You're not protecting her by lying to her." Abby told me.

"I'm not lying to her." I said defensively.

"Yes, you are. By not telling her...you're not protecting her, it's lying to her." Abby said.

"I-I don't think I can do it al..." I began.

"Then I will be there with you when you tell her." Abby reassured me.

"All right, let's go tell her." I finally agreed.

Abby hit the switch again and hit the button that would take us down to her lab.

"Oh, she asked me about your tattoo and if I had seen it." Abby said and I stopped.

"Yo-you didn't tell her." I said, stopping and Abby looked at me with a devilish grin.

"No, Tim, I didn't tell her about the tat on..." Abby began and I was relieved she had not said a word.

"Don't say it, Abb. We're close enough to your lab that she will here." I said and she just smiled up at me.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

When we reached the lab, she was sitting where I usually sat and didn't seem to hear us. She looked lost in thoughts and had a look on her face.

A look I knew that look...she was trying to remember.

"She's been sitting there since you left." Abby told me.

"Sarah." I said stepping up beside her and she jumped.

"Hey, Tim." Sarah said.

"Are you sure you want to hear about what happened?" I asked.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

For a minute, I watched the two of them, then got back to work.

"Of course I want to know. I feel so lost and I need to know." Sarah told Tim and Tim took a deep breath.

"All right...there was a car crash. You were hurt and barely hanging on, the doctors rushed you to surgery and saved you..." Tim told her, I then saw the tears and realization of what must have happened.

"Mom and dad? They're d-dead ar-aren't they? They died that day?" Sarah asked her voice shaking.

"Yes." Was all Tim said and hugged he hugged her as she broke down crying.

I could see that Tim was crying too.

I wanted to leave and give them a little time, so I left and a few minutes later found myself at Tim's desk in the squad room.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

"Hey, where is..." Tony started to ask, but was cut off.

"Abs, what are you doing here? Where's..." Gibbs started to ask.

"I'm giving Tim and Sarah a little time. He just told her, what happened the day of the car crash and that their parents are dead." I said.

Once I told them, the four of us sat there in silence. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs got back to work as I continued to sit at Tim's desk.

No one looked up until we heard the elevator, then Sarah leaning on Tim walked into the squad room.

"Tim?" I asked, but he didn't seem to hear me as he walked over to Gibbs desk.

"Boss, I need to take Sarah home." Tim said and with a look at the two of them, Gibbs just nodded.

"Do you want me to go with you, Tim?" I asked and then he turned around to look at me.

"Not right now, Abbs. I'll talk to you later though." Tim told me. "All right." I said as Tim grabbed his stuff.

Then him and Sarah left.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

After I watched Tim and Sarah leave, I came back down to my lab to work. I would check on them later. Tim had made it clear though, that he needed some time with his sister.

I got back to work and looked at the clock a couple of times, the day seemed to be going by slowly.


	12. Taking Care Of Sarah And Memories

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby has a practical joke for Tim, he gets back at her and then as she comes into the sqaudroom. Tim recieves a phone call and has to leave.**

**CHAPTER 12: TAKING CARE OF, SARAH & MEMORIES...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

After I got my stuff, Sarah and I walked to my car. Once in the car and on our way back to my apartment, I looked over to find her staring out the window.

I knew she was still trying to process what happened.

**TIM'S APARTMENT...**

It didn't take long and once we got inside, I saw her go lay down on the bed and then I heard her begin to sob again.

It hurt to hear my little sister cry so much and then without a thought...

I walked in and pulled her up, putting my arms around her. She just leaned against me and cried for a while longer. Then after a little bit I realized that her sobs had stopped, when I looked down she was asleep.

I laid her down, covered up her and then just sat in front of my typewriter.

When my phone rang, I answered it as fast as I could so it wouldn't wake up, Sarah.

"Hey, Abbs. I don't think tonight would be a good night for you to come over." I told her and after talking for a few more minutes, we hung up.

I went back to just sitting in front of my typewriter and then it came to me. I began to type, but this had nothing to do with my book.

Even if Sarah couldn't remember growing up, I could still type it out and let her read it.

I don't know how long I sat and typed, but there were many pages and a lot of stories.

"Tim?" Came a voice and I turned around.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why did I survive?" Was all that Sarah asked and I could tell she was trying to understand.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you did." I told her as she came to stand beside me.

"You're a writer, right? What are you writing?" Sarah asked.

"Memories of us growing up with mom and dad." I told her and I was startled by what she said next.

"I should have died too...with mom and dad." I heard her say and just looked at her.

"No, Sarah, that's not true! I don't know what would have happened if you would have died. We lost mom and dad, but I don't know what would have happened if I had lost you too." I told her and wished the sister that I had once known would come back.

Every since the accident and the day she woke up, she was a stranger. She just wasn't the sister I knew.

We had once been close; she had come to me...when she thought she had killed someone.

I thought back to that day...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**I had opened the door and looked at Sarah, covered in blood. Tears were running down her face.**_

_**"I think I killed someone, Tim." Was all she said.**_

_**She had come in and started to take a shower.**_

_**"You okay?" I asked since she had been in there a long time. **_

_**"You asked me that thirty seconds ago, mom." Sarah had replied.**_

_**"Yeah, well, you've been in there for over an hour." I had told her through the door. **_

_**"Yeah, well, how long would you be in the shower if you were covered in mystery blood?" Sarah asked. **_

_**"You're sure none of it's yours?" I asked a little worried she might have been hurt. **_

_**"Yeah." Sarah's reply came.**_

_**"But you don't know whose it is?" I asked wanting to make sure. **_

_**"No, I told you. I was at Headliners with these girls from school watching this crappy band, the next thing I know, I'm at your front door." Sarah said.**_

_**"You left out the part where you said you killed someone." I told her. **_

_**"Tim, that's not funny." I heard her say as the bathroom door opened and she came out. **_

_**"You don't remember saying that? How much have you had to drink?" I asked.**_

_**"Nothing. I'm under 21 remember." She told me. **_

_**"Really, because your fake id says you're 22..."**_

_**I held up her the id and she snatched it from me, walking away.**_

_**"...How much?" I repeated.**_

_**"Okay, I had a few drinks." She finally told me. **_

_**"Sarah, do you remember the last time you had 'a few' drinks?" I asked. **_

_**"No." Sarah said. **_

_**"That's the point. You can't drink. Last time you had to a few to many and painted B**** on Katie Hutchison's garage." I had said picking up my ringing cell phone.**_

_**"I would have done that sober. That b**** stole my boyfriend..."**_

_**I looked at the phone and seeing it was Ziva, I didn't take the call.**_

_**"...I barely even touched my second beer, okay? I remember, because I had..." She had then got this look on her face.**_

_**"Sarah? You had what?" I asked.**_

_**"I had to study, that's right. After the concert we went to the food court, but I left early because I had to go to the library." Sarah told me. "Good, library's good and then?" I asked.**_

_**"Why can't I remember?" Sarah asked. **_

_**"Someone must have slipped you something." I told her. **_

_**"No, smart girl 101, you don't take drinks from guys you don't know." Sarah had replied.**_

_**"We should get a urine sample." I said handing her a mug and she looked at me in disgust. **_

_**"No, I can't pee in something with a picture of grandma on it." Sarah had told me.**_

_**I then picked up the phone up the phone and started to call the police.**_

_**"What are you doing?" Sarah asked. **_

_**"Calling the police." I told her.**_

_**"And telling them what? That I showed up at your front door with blood on my hands saying I killed someone!"**_

_**Then she had walked over to me.**_

"_**Besides Tim it could be animal blood." Sarah had told me. **_

_**"And what if it's not? Sarah, I'm a federal agent. I have a responsibility." I had said. **_

_**"Tim, I didn't come to a federal agent. I came to my big brother."**_

_**Sarah had looked at me and I looked back at her. **_

_***END FLASHBACK**_

I had then decided I would try to find out what happened.

As it turned out NCIS had gotten involved and I had almost quit my job, trying to protect her.

Now I didn't know what I could do to help my sister.

"Tim?" I heard Sarah say.

At first, she had, for a minute sounded far away.

"What?" I asked.

"You just said that you I said about dying with mom and dad wasn't true. That you didn't know what you would have done if I had died too. Then you got this look on your face. What were you thinking about?" Sarah asked and at first, I didn't want to tell her.

"The last time you showed up at my door and couldn't remember." I said finally. "What happened that day?" She asked me. "I can't tell you about that right now. I want you to remember that one on your own, but I typed up all these stories to try and help you remember. I said showing the pages of stories I had typed up.

"Tim, that's not fair! You tell me one thing, remember another and your lucky you can remember! Then you say you can't tell me, because you want me to remember! What if I never remember?" Sarah asked.

"You will." I told her.

"When?" She asked and I knew she was getting frustrated with not remembering.

"I don't know, but I know you will. Do you want to read this stories or not?" I asked.

Sarah just walked over to the couch, tucked her feet under her and refused to look at me.

For a while, we just sat there in silence.

"I want to go back to my dorm tomorrow, I need to get back to my life." Sarah said still not looking at me.

"Sarah..." I began.

I had already told her about where she went to college.

"If you don't take me back to campus tomorrow and back to my dorm. I'll find my own way there. Tim, it's time for me to start living my life again." Sarah told me.

"How can you do that, Sarah? You don't even rem..." I started to say and she turned to glare at me.

"How am I supposed to remember, if I can't get back to my life and what I used to do? Do you ever want me to get my memory back?" Sarah shot at me.

"Of course I do. Do you want to make a pizza?" I asked.

Though I wasn't much of a cook, I had picked up the ingredients for Sarah's favorite pizza and some peanut butter.

She walked into the kitchen and I watched almost amazed as she found the ingredients on the counter where I had left them.

"What is all this?" Sarah asked.

"Ingredients for your favorite pizza." I told her.

"This is a weird pizza, but I guess I can try it." She said and began to put the ingredients together and I started to smile.

She as if without a thought made her pizza.

Cheese less with pickles, Tabasco sauce and peanut butter.

Maybe her memory wasn't far from coming back. After the pizza was ready, she sat back down on the couch and took a bite.

"This is..." Sarah said, at first her face had brightened up and then it looked like she remembered something.

"What?" I asked and couldn't help but smile, when she looked over at me.

"Tim, someone spiked my peanut butter." Sarah told me, my smile faded.

"You re-remember?" I asked.

"When did that happen?" Sarah asked.

"A couple of years ago." I told her and she sat her pizza down on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Tim." She said wrapping her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"For what?" I asked when she let me go.

"Helping me to remember." She told me.

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked and Sarah just shook her head, no.

"I wish I could, I keep getting these flashes, but nothing solid. I want to remember." Sarah told me.

"You will remember." I replied with a smile.

"Will you take me back to campus tomorrow on your way to work?" Sarah asked.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?" I asked.

"No, but I have to. It might help to try and remember things though." She told me.

"All right, I'll drop you off on my way to work. I typed up these stories in case you want to read them. It might help I told her." I told her.

"Thanks." She said as she sat back down on the couch, took her pizza and finished it.

After she was done, she just sat there on the couch and got lost in her thoughts. It wasn't long after that, I felt tired.

So I took a shower and went to bed knowing the next day would be a long one.

It was a couple of hours later, when I heard something; I automatically grabbed my gun.

Then realized it was Sarah laughing, so I set my gun down and made my way to the living room.

I didn't make a sound and she didn't seem to know I was there, she laughed again.

"I know you're there, Tim." Sarah said after a minute and I walked into the living room.

"You know what Abby says about that?" I asked.

"What?" Sarah asked looking up from what she had been reading and I realized it was the stories I had written earlier for her.

"No lurking without a permit." I said and she laughed again.

For a minute, it was like old times, before the accident and her amnesia.

"Did this stuff really happen?" Sarah asked and then I remembered.

"Yeah, it did." I told her.

"I wish I could remember this stuff, but it's like reading a book of someone else's life." She said and I felt as if someone had punched me.

"It's four in the morning have you even got any sleep?" I asked.

"No, I didn't realize what time it was. Just after you went to bed, I started reading and couldn't stop. I just..." Sarah said.

"Don't pressure yourself to remember, it will just take a little time." I told her.

"I'm tired of hearing that." Sarah said and yawned. "You need to get some sleep." I told her.

After a few minutes, she fell asleep on the couch.

I then took the stories, put them on the coffee table and covered her up with a blanket.


	13. Things Back To Normal But Not

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby has a practical joke for Tim, he gets back at her and then as she comes into the sqaudroom. Tim recieves a phone call and has to leave.**

**CHAPTER 13: THINGS BACK TO NORMAL, BUT NOT...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I've been waiting for most of the day for Tim to come down and see me. At one point, I had gone up to the squad room, but it had been empty.

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and Tim were out in the field. I hoped they would return to soon.

I hadn't talked to Tim that much yesterday, less then we usually did. So, I was looking forward to them coming back with evidence that I'm sure Tim would help me go through.

I found things to do around my lab while I waited. There was nothing to, really work on, until they brought me the evidence.

Finally, two hours later, when I was starting to go a little crazy...

"Hey, Abbs." Tim said and when I turned to face him he had a big smile on his face, he looked happier then I had seen him in a while.

"Hey, Tim, is that evidence for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, guess what?" Tim asked and I could tell by the look on his face it was something good.

"Is it something good?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Sarah, remembered something last night. I helped a little though." He told me.

"Okay, how did you help and what did she remember?" I asked.

"I bought the ingredients for her favorite pizza, then when she put the peanut butter on it and started to eat. She remembered that day that her peanut butter had been GHB in it." Tim told me.

"Did she remember anything else? Where is she anyway?" I asked.

"I dropped her off at the campus this morning, she told me she needed to try and get back there to see if she could remember anything else. As for her memory...she says she keeps getting flashes, but nothing solid. When you called, I was typing up some stories about growing up for her to read. I went to bed last night and she was sitting on the couch. Then I woke up at four o'clock to hear her laughing. She said something you have told me a couple of times..." Tim said, but didn't continue.

"What did she tell you?" I asked.

"She said, 'I know you're there, Tim.' I told her what you would say about that." Tim told me.

"No lurking without a permit? It's not hard to tell when you're around, Tim." I told him as I put my arms around giving him a hug and laying my head on his shoulder.

He hugged me back and went to kiss the top of my head, but I looked up at the last minute and he kissed me on the lips.

I then wrapped my arms around his neck...

"You can get to work whenever you're done playing grab ass." Gibbs said and we jumped apart, then looking over at the door we saw him smiling.

" Boss. I was just telling Abby that about something that Sarah remembered last night." Tim said.

"Then you felt you had to play grab ass? I want you two to at least try and keep it out of the office." Gibbs told us.

"Abbs..." Tim began, but I just gave me a smile, let go and got back to work.

"What you got, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing yet, I just got the evidence and we haven't had time to look through it yet." I said.

"All right, try and get some work done or I will have to separate you two." Gibbs said, giving me a kiss on the cheek, a Caf-Pow and then leaving.

After a few minutes, the elevator doors closed and I turned to Tim. He looked very annoyed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you have to do that?" Tim asked.

"Do what?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"I tried to give you a kiss on the top o..." Tim started to say.

"I know, but I didn't want that. So I had to change it a little." I told him.

"And get me in trouble with Gibbs. Why didn't you help me?" Tim asked and I just gave him my devilish smile.

"Because it looked like you were doing all right on your own." I replied.

"Doing all right on my own? Abby...never mind!" Tim said and got to work.

"Tim." I started to say, but he just ignored me.

So for the rest of the morning we worked in silence with him ignoring me. Then after lunch, he went to work in the squad room, not returning.

'I didn't think he would get that mad at me.'

After a while I couldn't stand it anymore and headed up to the squad room.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

"Hey, Abby, what are you doing up here?" Tony asked and saw Tim look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Have you seen Gibbs?" I asked.

"No..." Tony began.

"Abs, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked coming around the corner.

"What happened earlier wasn't Tim's fault." I told him.

"What did you do, Probie?" Tony asked with a smile from his desk.

"Not what you're thinking, Tony." Tim muttered and started to turn a little red.

"It ha..." Tony began, but Gibbs smacked him.

"Do you want to come back down to my lab, Tim?" I asked stepping in front of his desk and he looked up at me.

"I have a lot..." Tim began still looking a little annoyed at me.

"A little extra help in the lab?" I asked and hoped he wouldn't say no.

"Boss?" Tim asked.

"Go ahead, but remember..." Gibbs said and let the sentence trail.

"We know." I said as I took Tim's hand leading him to the elevator.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Abby, I'm..." Tim started to say.

"It was my fault, Tim. I should have helped you out and told Gibbs from the beginning. I have a confession to make." I said and he looked at me.

"What's that?" Tim asked me and I gave a small smile.

"When I stayed at your apartment for that three weeks..." I started, but something stopped me and I couldn't seem to continue.

"What, Abs?" Tim said setting down the evidence and coming over to me.

"It felt...right. That night after I went home I sat and cried on the couch, you know I never cry..."

Tim nodded and I continued.

"...Both my phones rang, but I couldn't answer either of them. I was afraid of what you were going to say. After a while, I got ready for better and climbed into my coffin. This time it was different, because it now felt cold and empty. I had gotten used to your arms around me. I eventually fell asleep though and then I dreamed of all the time we had spent together." I told him.

"I know." Tim said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Know what, Timmy?" I asked.

"I know you cried and had a hard time falling asleep." Tim told me.

"How..." I began.

"I tried to call your cell phone and home phone..." Tim began.

"I know that, Tim." I said.

"After a while I gave up and sat in front of my typewriter, but I couldn't think of anything to write. I was thinking of you and everything that had happened in the past three weeks. Every day I woke up with you at my side and you know we never..." Tim started to say and I couldn't resist.

"We never what, Timmy?" I asked with a smile.

"We never had s...s**, I realized how much I loved waking up beside you. I was trying to tell you that night that I loved you and wanted there to be a...us again, but you had left and wouldn't answer the phone or anything. So after a while in front of my typewriter, I got dressed, grabbed my keys and wallet. I came to your apartment and knocked..." Tim began and I looked at him confused now.

"I never heard you knock." I said.

"I know. I found the spare key and let myself in after I didn't get an answer." Tim said and I just looked at him.

"You broke into my apartment while I was sleeping?" I asked.

"N-no, I remembered where you kept the spare key. I looked around, but didn't see you. I went into your bedroom and found you asleep in your coffin. I could tell you had been crying, because of the tear streaks on your face. After that, I left and went home. I lay down in my bed, but now it felt cold and empty. I missed having you beside me and holding you in my arms as we slept. It took me hours to get to sleep, but when I did...I realized how much I had come to depend on you. I broke a rule, Abbs." Tim told me and I could see in his eyes that it hurt him.

"What are you talking about? What rule?" I asked.

"I broke rule eight: Never take anything for granted. I took you for granted." Tim told me and I just gave him a hug.

"Tim, you never took me for granted. I knew you were worried about losing, Sarah and had already lost so much in that time. Do you remember what I told you that night we sat beside Sarah's bed and you asked me to stay?" I asked with a smile.

"For as long as you need me." Tim replied as he returned the smile.

"I meant every word, Tim. I'll always be here as long as you need me." I told him.

"Thanks, now we better get back to work before Gibbs comes down and tells us to st..." Tim began and retuned the hug.

"Playing grab a**." I said and we both laughed.

"Yeah." Tim said giving me a quick kiss.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

For a minute, I just stood there and stared at her.

"Hey, Tim, quit staring at my butt so we can get this work done." Abby said without looking at me.

"How di..." I began.

"I always know, Timmy." Abby said as she glanced at me and smiled.

'I love it when she smiles...well, the truth is I love everything about her.'

Then got back to work on her computer as I sat down to work on mine. After that, the day seemed to go by a little faster.

Things had gone back to normal between us...

Her giving me head slaps for not paying attention to what I was supposed to be doing. Hitting me on the shoulder, the flirting and I caught her glancing at me when she thought I wasn't paying attention.

I didn't want the day to end, because I didn't want to leave her side. Then since the day seemed to be flying already, it ended.

I was not looking forward to going home...alone. I waited for Abby to get her things after shutting everything down and then we headed up to the squad room, so I could get my stuff.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

When we got off the elevator Tony was still at his desk.

"Hey, Probie, what did you two do down there all day?" Tony asked and I knew what he was hinting at.

"What do you think we were doing?" Abby asked him, before I could say anything.

"I could think of a few things, as long as you thought you couldn't get caught." Tony said.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. We'll have to try that tomorrow, Timmy." Abby said winking at me.

I can't really think of words to describe what Abby had just said, but I know when she said it, I knew I could feel myself turning red.

Just the look on Tony's face, we tried to keep straight faces as we walked together hand in hand to the elevator.

**ELEVATOR...**

"Abby, why did you have to tell him that? He's going to think we have done that." I said and she just gave me that smile of hers.

"Come on, McGee. I know you've thought about it and I wanted to see the look on Tony's face." Abby told me.

"Well, you can hide in your lab. I have to sit in the squad room and have him constantly ask me if it has happened." I told her.

"Well...if it gets to be to much you can do what you always do...come spend the day in my lab." Abby told me and I kissed her.

Until the elevator came to a stop and we got off. I knew she would go back to her apartment and I would go back to mine.

We would sleep without each other for another night.

"Hey, Tim, do you want to sleep in my coffin or your bed tonight?" Abby asked as if reading my mind.

"Wh..." I began.

"Bed or coffin?" I asked. "How did you know what I was thinking about?" I asked.

"First you stared at my butt, then you kept looking over..." Abby began.

"You're the one that kept looking over at me." I told her and she laughed.

"I guess we couldn't quit looking at each other. Bed or coffin?" Abby asked a third time.

"How about your lab? Then we can tell, Tony all about tomorrow." I joked.

"Okay, come on." She said and actually grabbed my hand to take me back inside.

"Abby, I was kidding. How about my bed tonight and your coffin tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." Abby said as wrapped her arms around my neck at kissed me.

"Abby, we can't do this here. We're in the middle of the parking lot." I told her. "Okay, let's go then." Abby said.

After a few minutes, we made it back to my apartment.


	14. Sarah Remembers

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby has a practical joke for Tim, he gets back at her and then as she comes into the sqaudroom. Tim recieves a phone call and has to leave.**

**CHAPTER 14: SARAH REMEMBERS...**

**TIM'S APARTMENT...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I woke up to my alarm going off and the start of a new day, but I couldn't move.

"Abby, we have to get up." I told her, but she just moved closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I don't want to, Timmy." She said, then kissed me and began to run her hand down my side.

"Abby, come on. Please stop, we have to..." I began, but my cell phone rang.

Abby continued what she was doing until I grabbed her hand to make her stop. Then looked at the screen...it was Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah, Is everything all right? That's great...lunch? I'll see what I can do...of course I will." After talking to her for a few minutes, I hung up. "What did she need?" Abby asked.

"She was telling me that since she's been on campus her memories are becoming more solid. Abby, she's starting to remember!" I said and kissed.

'Big mistake.'

Abby began to run her hands over me again.

"So does this mean no lunch date in my lab to tell Tony about later?" Abby asked with a devilish smile.

"Abby, Gibbs told us to keep it out of the office. Now, can we please get up?" I asked.

"I guess." Abby said with a sigh sitting up.

Then getting behind her, I began to kiss the side of her neck.

"Timothy McGee! That's not fair! You were the one that said we had to get up!" Abby said, but I felt her lean back against me.

"I know." I said as I stopped and got up.

"Why did you do that?" Abby asked.

"Because of what you told Tony last night." I said.

"Tim, we could really do that. Stay down in my lab and really make him wonder." Abby told me and I smiled.

"Come on, we need to get going." I told her and pulled her to her feet.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

"And she said, 'it's not a bad idea and they would have to try it tomorrow." Tony said.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Ziva asked.

"Yea...hey, Probie. How are things with you and Abby?" Tony asked.

"They're fine, Tony. The whole time Sarah was in a coma, Abby stayed with me...day and night." I told him trying to keep a straight face.

"Wh..." Tony began.

"Get to work, DiNozzo." Gibbs said walking in coffee in hand.

'I'll have to tell Abby about this later.'

"Hey, boss, can I go work in Abby's lab today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't think that's the only thing that he wants to do." I heard Tony mutter as he started to play on his computer.

It had been a slow week since I got back and I still needed to help Abby with the evidence we brought in yesterday.

"Go ahead, but actually get some work done or I'll have to pull you back up here." Gibbs told me.

It didn't take long to take the elevator to Abby's floor and I grabbed a Caf-Pow on my way to Abby's lab.

I smiled as I heard her music and when I walked into her lab, she was already working on the evidence.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

I tried to sneak up behind, but she turned just as I got to her.

"Hey, Tim; did you want to do what Tony suggested?" Abby asked.

"Abby, we can't. Gibbs said if we don't get the work done, he's going to pull me back upstairs. I got, Tony." I told her and her eyes lit up.

"How?" Abby asked.

"I just told him that while Sarah was in the coma you stayed with me day and night." I told her.

"He already knew that." Abby said.

"You didn't tell him you were staying nights though, did you?" I asked.

"No, all anyone knew is I was staying with you during the day. So you told Tony and making him wonder if we were doing anything." Abby asked and I just nodded.

"Yeah, now let's get to work." I told her and began to go through the evidence.

For the next few hours, we worked and at lunch went to meet Sarah at a cafe not far from NCIS.

**A CAFE NOT FAR FROM NCIS...**

We waited, but she didn't show and I started to get a feeling something was wrong.

"Tim?" I heard Abby ask.

"She should have been here by now." I said and I was starting to get a little worried.

"It's okay Tim. She probably got stuck in traffic." Abby told me.

Just then, my cell phone rang and I was relieved when I looked at the caller ID.

"Sarah, where are you? I thought you were meeting, Abby and I for lunch..." We hung up after talking another few minutes.

"Is she okay?" Abby asked.

"She just lost track of time and said she had to get to her next class. She said she would meet us for dinner tonight." I replied, but didn't really believe what Sarah had told me.

"So you don't want to sleep in my coffin tonight?" Abby inquired suggestively.

"I don't know yet, we'll see. Come on; let's get back to work. We need to try and finish the evidence, before Gibbs comes down and drags me back up to the squad room." I told her, Abby laughed and I stopped to look at her.

"I was just remembering your first reaction when you found out you had slept in a coffin with me." Abby told me with a smile.

"I couldn't understand why someone would want to sleep in a coffin." I said.

"Remember Tim, sleep wasn't the only thing we did." Abby whispered with a coy smile as we left the cafe.

"Abby, could we not talk about that in public?" I asked.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**THAT EVENING...**

**TIM'S APARTMENT...**

After lunch, Tim went back up to the squad room, but the rest of the day seemed to fly by as we worked hard.

Tim was making Sarah's favorite pizza and we had ordered ours.

"Tony made sure Gibbs wasn't around and asked me if we had done anything in your lab, since I spent all morning down there with you." Tim told me and I smiled at him.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"It was none o..." Tim began, but there was a knock at the door and he went to answer it.

Sarah was standing there sobbing.

"I killed them, Tim. It's my fault they're dead." Were the first words out of Sarah's mouth and neither of us could figure out what she was talking about.

"Sarah, what are you talking about?" Tim said as he brought her in the apartment and closed the door.

"I looked it up in the newspaper and went by where the car crash happened. I-I killed them, Tim." Sarah repeated.

"Why did you go by the site of the accident? What makes you think you killed them?" Tim asked, but she didn't seem to hear him.

I wanted to leave, but couldn't move.

"We were on our way to NCIS to su-surprise you. I-I was arguing about the night be-before. When they found m-me co-coming ou-out of a ba-bar. Th-then..." Sarah couldn't seem to finish.

Tim pulled her over to the couch, sat her down and put his arms around her. I knew by the look that Tim gave me; we were both wondering the same thing.

'Did she remember just that night or her whole life?'

"Listen to me, Sarah McGee! You didn't kill anyone; it was an accident. There was nothing you could have done; you couldn't have known it would happen." Tim told her.

"I could have stopped it! I dreamt about it a few nights before it happened. Dad took his eyes off the road to say something about my fake I.D., they had found out about. If he hadn't had taken his eyes off the road to say something to me or if I would have remembered my..." Sarah started to say.

I watched as Tim continued to hug Sarah and try to convince her that the accident was not her fault. I then realized, I could move again and feeling like an intruder, I decided to leave.

"Tim..." He looked at me as if he just remembered I was there.

"...I'm going to go ahead and go." I told him as Sarah continued to cling to him.

"I'll see you later." Tim told me.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I watched as Abby gathered her things and left.

It seemed no matter what I said or how much I tried to convince Sarah it wasn't her fault. She just cried harder and I felt helpless.

After a while, I looked at her and though she didn't let me go, she was asleep. I just held on to her.

I didn't know what else to do and I kept wondering, if it was just that night she remembered or if she remembered everything.

"Why did you look at the newspaper and go to where the accident happened? That was not a way to help you remember. I told you your memory would come back in time. You should have just waited; none of this was your fault." I told her even though she was asleep and I wasn't sure if she heard me.

After a while, she let go of me a little and then after laying her down, I went to sit at my typewriter.

I knew I probably wouldn't get any work done on my book, but I just sat there thinking about everything that Sarah had just told me.

'If they hadn't been on their way to surprise me at work, would this have happened?'

I don't know how long I sat there, but when I looked at the time, it was after 2300.

I decided to take a shower and get to bed. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep and tomorrow would be a long day, but I had to try.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

I had not gotten much sleep last night and finally when 0600 came around; I got up and started to get ready for work.

When I walked into the living room, Sarah was still asleep. I wondered if I should call in, it was at that point Sarah woke up and looked at me.

"Tim? What time is it?" Sarah asked.

"Just a little after six. How do you feel?" I asked.

"I don't know...I killed our parents." Sarah said again repeating the words she said just last night.

Now she seemed numb at the idea.

"Sarah, I told you last night and I'm going to tell you again. It was an accident and there is now way you could have stopped it." I said as Sarah got up and headed to the bathroom.

"I have to get ready for school. Could you drop me off at campus?" Sarah asked and I just looked at her amazed.

After everything she had gone through last night...now, she wanted to go to school!

"Sarah, I don..." I began.

"I have to go to school, Tim." Sarah said turning to look at me before she went in the bathroom.

"Let me cal..." I started to say.

"If you're going to say call work and say you need the day off...go ahead, but you will be spending the day by yourself. I'm going to school." Sarah told me.

"Sarah, do you remember what happened last night?" I asked when she came out the bathroom a few minutes later.

"I know what happened last night and before you ask; no I didn't have anything to drink before I showed up here." Sarah said and I looked at her even more amazed.

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"My life...everything. From growing up and then the night of..." She couldn't finish, but I knew what she was going to say.

"Why did you go to the where the accident happened? I told you your memory would come back and going there was not a good way to help you..." I started to say.

"Because I was tired of walking in, a strangers shoes and wanted to remember. We better get going. I have to go back to my dorm and get ready for the day." Sarah told me.

"All right, but I want you to promise me something." I told her.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"If things get to tough either call me and I will come get you or just come to NCIS." I told her.

"I don't need to be treated like a child, Tim." Sarah said and rolled her eyes.

"Sarah, I'm not trying to treat you like a child. You've been through something hard and I want you to know that you can come to me anytime." I told her.

"Like the night I came to you with blood on my hands saying I killed some and you wanted to hand me over to the police?" Sarah asked and that stung.

"Sarah, this is diff..." I began.

"I know. All right, I promise." Sarah told me.

"If you can't find me there because I'm out in the field...you can always go visit Abby until I get back." I told her.

"I know, mom." Sarah said and I had to smile.

"I love you, Sarah." I said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you to, big brother." Sarah told me.

A few minutes later, we were on our way out the door. I knew after dropping Sarah off at the campus and looking at the time...

I was already running late for work.


	15. Sarah And Tim Visit Their Parents Graves

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby has a practical joke for Tim, he gets back at her and then as she comes into the sqaudroom. Tim recieves a phone call and has to leave.**

**CHAPTER 15: SARAH & TIM VISIT THEIR PARENTS GRAVES...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

Sarah and I had left my apartment at 0730. By the time I had dropped Sarah off at the campus and got to work, it was a little past 0800.

Tony and Ziva were already at their desk when I arrived. I was half-asleep as I sat down at my desk, turned on my computer and started to get to work.

"Hey, McTardy glad you could..." Tony started.

"Leave me alone, Tony." I told him, I was not in the mood to deal with him this morning.

"So why are you so late?" Tony asked.

"I said leave me alone, Tony." I repeated.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Ziva asked.

"No, not really." I replied.

"Did something keep you up? Something fun?" Tony asked.

"No, Tony. It's not what you're thinking. I'm going to go see, Abby." I said and as I was about to step into the elevator.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled and I had known this was coming.

"He-hey, boss." I said.

When the elevator arrived, he stepped in and I followed, knowing what was coming. He flipped the emergency switch.

"Why are you late?" Gibbs asked.

"Sarah, showed up to have dinner with Abby and I last night. When I opened the door, she was crying and blaming herself for the accident. She looked it up in the newspaper and went to where the accident happened...she remembered what happened. She has her memory back." I said as Gibbs stood there coffee in hand.

"Did you stay up all night with her?" Gibbs asked.

"No, after a while she fell asleep and I went to bed. I couldn't sleep, I was awake over half the night." I told him.

"Try not to be late again. Now go see your girlfriend and one more thing." Gibbs told me and I was afraid not knowing what he was going to say.

"Wh-what's that, boss?" I asked.

"Don't ever hurt Abby." Gibbs said flipping the emergency switch.

He stepped out of the elevator and I took it to go see Abby.

When I stepped off it, I could hear Abby's music and smiled.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

I got to work a couple of hours ago and have since been working. I kept wondering what happened last night.

I hadn't spoken to Tim since and I haven't seen him since I got here. I was about ready to head up to the squad room, when I heard him.

"Hey, Tim. Is Sarah all right?" I asked without turning around.

He came over to me and took his normal seat beside me. When I looked over there was a half smile on his face.

"She remembers everything...her whole life." Tim said and I finally looked at him.

"Really, that's...did you get any sleep last night?" I questioned seeing how tired Tim looked.

"No, not really. If they hadn't been on their way to surprise me here at work...they would still be alive." Tim said and looked like he had been beating himself up about it.

"Timothy McGee, I'm going to tell you the same thing you told Sarah last night. You didn't know they were coming to surprise you and it's not your fault." I told him, as I leaned over and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Thanks, Abs. Sarah had me drop her off at campus this morning. I told her if she needed anything to call me or just come to NICS. That if she couldn't find me, she could come down and see you. Is that all right, I guess I..." Tim began.

"Tim, its fine and you know you don't have to ask me that." I replied returning to my work.

"Sarah told me why she went to where the accident happened." Tim said.

I looked at him again.

"Why did she say?" I asked curious.

"She told me, 'She was tired of walking in, a strangers shoes.' I told her that wasn't the best way to try and get her memory back." Tim said and I smiled.

"Is she okay now?" Abby asked.

"A little better...I think, but is still having a hard time trying to process it all. She hasn't asked to go see our parents' graves yet and I'm afraid of what will happen when she does." Tim said.

"Don't worry, Timmy, you'll both make it through." I reassured him.

After that, we set to work, working as we always did together and knowing what the other was thinking, helped too.

It was a couple of hours later when Tim's cell phone rang.

"Hey, Sarah is everything all right...are you sure you want to do that?...All right, I'll be there soon to get you. Love you too...bye." Tim hung up.

"Is everything all right?" I asked.

"You know what I told you about how she hadn't been to see our parents' graves and I was afraid of what would happen when she did?" Tim asked.

"Yes, she wants to go see them?" I asked putting it together.

"Yeah, I have to go talk to Gibbs..." Tim started to say.

"Go ahead, I'll tell Gibbs. He should b..." I began.

"Do you have anything for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked walking in with a Caf-Pow.

'The man can read minds.'

"Yes, Tim needs to take Sarah to visit their parents and I have it covered here. Plus..." I told him what else I had.

"Good work, Abs." Gibbs said giving me a kiss and was almost out the door.

"Gibbs!" I said and he turned around.

"Can Tim take Sarah to go visit their parents?" I asked.

"Just don't take to long and come back as soon as you can." Gibbs said.

Tim and I looked at each other thinking the same thing.

'What happened to, Gibbs?'

Tim then got up and gave me a kiss.

"Thanks, Abbs. You know how much I love you, right?" He asked.

"Of course I do, Timmy. Just let me know how things go and we can decide if we have any plans for tonight." I told him.

"Since we slept in my bed, it's your coffin this time. I'll have to see how things go." Tim said and without another word, he left me smiling.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I got to Waverly University and went to the place where Sarah agreed to meet me. She got in the car and we started to head to the cemetery.

This was the first time she would visit the graves of our parents. She had come out of her coma about two weeks ago.

"Sarah, are you sure..." I started to ask.

"Tim, please stop asking me that. I have to do this and I'm sure." Sarah said and after a few minutes of silence, we reached the cemetery.

**THE CEMETERY...**

She got out and so did I, I led her to the site where they were buried. For a minute we just stood there and then, she started to cry again.

"Sarah, you said the day you came to see me...you were arguing about your fake id. That was..." I started to say.

"I know, they said when they found me coming out of the bar and picked me up. I said something about how I had used a fake I.D. two years ago. I don't remember telling them that and if I wouldn't have...I'm so sorry." Sarah said falling down to her knees in front of the graves.

"Sarah, how many times do I have to tell you this wasn't your fault?" I asked as I knelt down beside her.

She leaned over against me.

"Wh-what am I going to do, Tim? I miss them so much and there are days I don't think I can make it." Sarah told me.

"I know, the days you don't think you could make it...just come to me and we'll talk, okay?" I asked her.

"I know." Sarah whispered.

She still wasn't back to the way she had been before the accident. Since then she had completely changed.

She had been so happy...now over the last two weeks since she woke up, she was so depressed.

I am so worried about her and don't know what else I can do, but be there.

"Do you want to go back to NCIS with me and go be in Abby's lab? I'll be in her lab for part of the day, but I'll probably have to go up to the squad room or out in the field. That way I won't be far away, okay?" I asked and she nodded.

So we got up and headed for NCIS, once there we took the elevator down to Abby's lab.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Hey, Abbs." I said as Sarah and I walked in.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Abby asked.

"Besides the fact I k..." Sarah began.

"Sarah, you didn't do that. Can she go in your office and lay down?" I asked Abby.

"Sure, go ahead." Abby told me.

"Every time I close my eyes...I see mom and dad, then the crash happens." Sarah mumbled just before she fell asleep.

I wondered how much sleep she had in the last couple of weeks. I decided it was time to do something and after telling Abby where I was going headed for the elevator.


	16. Finding Help For Sarah

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby has a practical joke for Tim, he gets back at her and then as she comes into the sqaudroom. Tim recieves a phone call and has to leave.**

**CHAPTER 16: FINDING HELP FOR, SARAH...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

Tim had left a little while ago and then later called to say he had to go out in the field.

That was about two hours ago, so I was expecting him to come anytime and...

I heard my door to my lab open and someone as Tim hugged from behind.

"Hey, probie, you can...Ow, Zee-Vah." Tony said and we turned to face them.

"Would you two keep it down?" Tim asked them.

"Why so you and your girl..." Tony began, but then the sound of someone crying came from my office.

Tim walked in the office with I followed him, Tony and Ziva behind me.

Tim sat down by Sarah, when I looked at Tony and Ziva they looked confused.

"I see it every time I close my eyes, Tim. I saw it again and remember the last words we ever said." Sarah told Tim. "It's going to be all right, Sarah." Tim told her. "

Tony and I are going to head up to the squad room and get started; we'll tell Gibbs where you are." Ziva said and I watched as she grabbed Tony's hand.

I began to wonder if there is anything going on between Tony and Ziva. I looked back at Tim and Sarah one more time, before going to sort the evidence.

It didn't take long and my lab doors opened again.

I wasn't surprised to see Gibbs with Caf-Pow for me, because I had something for him. What did surprise me was that Ducky was with him.

Gibbs looked around and didn't look happy, when he couldn't find Tim.

"Tim is in my office. He brought Sarah to NCIS with him when he came back and she was sleeping in my office. She woke up from a nightmare as Tim, Ziva and Tony brought in the evidence. What are you doing here, Duckman?" I asked.

"Well, Timothy to me just before we left and asked if I could help him find someone to help young Sarah." Ducky said.

I led Gibbs and Ducky into my office as just as Tim got up from beside his sister. She was asleep and had Bert in her arms.

"I hope...hey, boss." Tim said just noticing Gibbs and Ducky.

"I know your sister is here and you two are going through a tough time losing your parents, but I still expect you to get some work done." Gibbs told Tim.

"I know. Hey, did you get it, Ducky?" Tim asked and Ducky handed him a slip of paper.

"If everyone would leave I could get more work done. Go on up to the squad room, Tim. She's not a little girl that needs to be baby-sat and she's asleep. I'll call you if you're needed." I said and the three men left my office.

Just before they left, I told Gibbs I didn't have much for, but did tell him what I had.

'Now I can finally get some work done.'

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

I walked into the squad room behind Gibbs, Tony and Ziva looked up. Tony looked like he wanted to ask me something, but didn't once Gibbs sat down at his desk and we all began to get to work on the case.

I have to admit though; I was having a hard time.

I love NCIS and everything I do here, but I miss the old happy Sarah. The sister I had once known...she now seemed lost and broken. I wanted to help her, but there was no way I could.

I would give her this number of the doctor later. Ducky had said he would look around and he had found someone.

"McGee!" I looked up startled to see Gibbs standing right in front of my desk.

From the looks of it he had been trying to get my attention for at least a minute. He had his hand raised as though he was about to give me a head slap.

"Sorry, boss. Did you say something?" I asked.

"Did you find anything on our petty officer yet?" Gibbs asked, it didn't seem to be the first time he had asked.

I then realized I had not done anything since sitting down in my chair. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tony looking over my way grinning about something and then he pretended to get back to work.

"Not yet, boss. I'll get to work on it." I said.

"You better, if you want to keep your job." Gibbs told me.

He walked out of site, probably to go get his coffee refill. I then had a thought; tonight I would take Sarah to see our grandmother Penny.

It was that moment I felt something hit my head. It was Tony trying to get my attention.

"Hey, Probie, why was your sister in Abby's lab?" Tony asked and in my opinion, he didn't sound like himself.

"She hasn't been sleeping, then today she wanted to go visit our parents. After that I brought her back here and she went to lie down in Abby's office." I told him.

"Is your sister okay?" Ziva asked and seemed worried.

"She is still blaming herself and is having a harder time dealing with our parents' death." I told her.

"So what do you...?" Tony began.

"The three of you better get back to work if you want to keep your jobs!" Gibbs said as he walked back over to his desk.

I wondered if Sarah was sleeping and knew she probably was or she would have come to find me.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

I looked up when I felt someone take the seat beside me and after first; I thought it was Tim.

Until I heard Bert, looked over and saw Sarah.

"Hey, where's Tim?" Sarah asked. "He's doing some work up in the squad room. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I guess so...I haven't been able to sleep since I woke up from the coma and remembered everything. I don't know how long it's been since I slept all the way through the night without waking up. Sometimes I close my eyes and I think when I open them, I'll find out it was just a nightmare. I know, Tim wants me to..." Sarah began.

"Tim is just worried about you and wants to see you happy again." I told her.

"I know, but I can't remember how to be happy. How is Tim making it through this? I-I just can't seem to do it, it's like this hasn't changed him a..." Sarah began.

"It has changed him. The day of the accident, he picked up the phone and then grabbed his stuff to leave. He didn't say a word to anyone; I followed him into the elevator. He was going to drive himself to the hospital, but if he would have...He would have been in an accident too. I had to take him to the hospital, he found out your parents were dead and you were barely hanging on. All he could do when you were in the coma was sit beside you; there were times I had to force him to leave your side. So, he could change and whatever else he needed to do. He went to the director and said he would come back to work when you came out of your coma and he was sure you were going to be okay." I told her.

"He almost lost his job because of me again? I seem to be wreck..." Sarah began.

"You didn't wreck anyone's lives, Sarah. You could have given up and died, but you fought and you came back." Tim said from the doorway.

"You weren't in the car that day, T-Tim. I argued with them over something stupid. I told them I wasn't as perfect as you seemed to be and maybe it would have been better if I had never been born. That's when dad turn...that's when it happened." Sarah said.

"Sarah, things will get better. I know how much it hurts right now, but things will get better. You still have me and we stick together, just like when we were growing up." Tim told her and Sarah gave a half smile.

"You always used to tease me." Sarah told him.

"I was your big brother and that was what I was supposed to do. No matter how much I teased you, you were still my sister and that's why I'm glad you survived. I don't know what I would have done if you would have died too. I had lost mom and dad, and then you were in a coma. The doctors told me there was a chance you might not make it, but I'm glad you did." Tim told Sarah and she smiled a little more.

She hugged Bert, and then Tim and I laughed as she looked around.

"That was Bert." I told her.

"Bert?" Sarah asked.

"Bert the hippo, he makes that sound when you hug him." Tim told her and she laughed.

"Did you come down here for a reason, Tim? It had better not have been to check on me, because I'm fine." Sarah told him.

"I did come down to check on you, but to also give you this." Tim said handing her the piece of paper Ducky had given him earlier.

"What is it? Tim, I don't need to go..." Sarah began.

"Yes, you do. You need to talk to someone." Tim told her.

"I'm not crazy." Sarah said and glared at him.

"I'm not saying you are, but you do need to talk to someone who can help you." Tim said as he glared right back at her.

I had fight back a smile and a laugh, so I turned and got back to work.

"Fine, I'll go." Sarah said after a minute.

"I'm just worried about you. Can't I just be worried about my sister?" Tim asked.


	17. A Few Months Later

**NCIS:**

**PRANKS AND ACCIDENTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby has a practical joke for Tim, he gets back at her and then as she comes into the sqaudroom. Tim recieves a phone call and has to leave.**

**CHAPTER 17: A FEW MONTHS LATER...**

**JULY 18th**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

It has been six months ago since Sarah woke up from the coma...

Seven and a half months since our parents were killed.

Sarah has been going to appointments and with each day, she is beginning to get better. She is happier then I have seen her since she woke up and found out what happened.

She has come to me from time to time, even more then when mom and dad were alive. Besides Penny, I'm all she has.

Just a couple of weeks ago she started dating and told me that she wasn't going to let me near him. So I could give him the speech that, 'I'm her brother and will hurt him if he hurts her.' She doesn't want me to scare him off. It's nothing serious yet, but it seems to be heading that way.

Abby and I in a few months are getting ready for something she said she never wanted...our own family.

Every since we found out about Abby being pregnant, Tony has been picking on me non-stop.

Abby told me a few months ago that she had seen Ziva take Tony's hand and lead him out of her office, then the lab.

She told me she thought something might be going on with them as well...

Gibbs can't say anything about rule 12 anymore, because all four of us broke it. Ziva is also pregnant, though Abby is three months further along.

There are some days when...

Tony and Ziva will gang up on Abby and I.

Abby and I always get back at them though.

However, most of the time Ziva and Abby think it's funny to gang up on Tony and me. it's so not fair when it's four...Because with Ziva and Abby being pregnant...Against two.

Sarah has sent a book into to be published, I helped her a little and she is thrilled about becoming an aunt.

So in the end my parents have been dead for a little over seven months, Sarah has been out of the coma for six month and in 2 1/2 months, I'm going to be helping Abby with our baby.

'It's still a shock to believe or think of it...Abby and I were getting ready to have a baby.'

Of course, it all started with the note that Abby stuck on my back as a prank...

Then I got back at her by unplugging her machine...

It took us a while, but we found each other again and I plan to never, let her go again.

Things have changed a lot in such a short period of time.

**THE END**


End file.
